Yuri Nazarov
| image = YuriCropped.png | rname = Yuri Nasarofu | jname = ユリ・ナサロフ | hair = Gray | eyes = Brown | gender = Male | group = Komitet Gosudarstvennoy Bezopasnosti (Soviet KGB) | relatives = | nationality = Russian | first = Lost Kitten | last = Lost Kitten | jvoice = Katsunosuke Hori | evoice = Ted Pfister | fvoice = Gérard Surugue | svoice = Armando Volcanes }} Yuri Nazarov (Russian: Юрий Назаров) was a former Russian KGB officer, a member of the Norgas, and the main target of the episode "Lost Kitten". He has a white cat named Prince Myshkin. While working as a member of the KGB, he ordered the execution of an ethnic minority known as the Tashkil after seeing his family killed by them as a child. To make amends for this, he began to go around and help the poor and destitute by supplying them with food free of charge. However, the remaining Tashkil send Mireille and Kirika to kill him. He was killed by Kirika. Appearance As a child, Yuri had light brown hair, large brown eyes, and rosy cheeks. As an adult, he had short brown hair, defined forehead wrinkles, eye bags, and cheekbones, and a long nose. As an elder, he has a similar appearance to his adult self, except with longer grey hair and a beard. Biography Early life Yuri Nazarov grew up with his mother, father, and brother in a remote Russian village called Balkutsk. Very few in the modern day were even aware of Balkutsk, the common assumption being that the village was so obscure that it was never mapped. The terrible truth was that that the village was not on any map because it no longer existed. The village was populated by an ethnic minority tribe called the Norga, the Nazarov family among them. During Iosif Stalin's rule over the Soviet Union, Balkutsk was attacked by raiders from the Tashkil tribe, the ancient enemy of the Norga. The attackers completely destroyed the village and all but annihilated its population. Yuri himself was one of the few survivors of the atrocity and personally witnessed the murders of his family, a trauma that would shape him for the rest of his life. Soviet KGB Eventually, Yuri began working for the KGB, the main security agency for the Soviet Union from 1954 until its break-up in 1991. While working for the KGB, he seized the chance to reap vengeance for destruction of his home and the deaths of his family. Meeting blood with blood, he ordered and oversaw the mass executions of Tashkils in a Gulag camp. His campaign against the Tashkil was so extensive that very few remained to the modern day. Post-KGB Years later, Yuri quit the KGB and left both his name and reputation behind him. He moved into another Russian village, where he began to devote his life to giving food to the poor of the village. He continued to do this for decades and became an idol of the destitute. During this time, he also adopted a white cat, who he named Prince Myshkin after the protagonist of the novel, The Idiot by famous Russian novelist Fyodor Dostoyevsky. According to Mireille, the significance of this is that Myshkin was written to be the "embodiment of a pure and innocent soul". As a helper to the poor, his name remained unknown to all except the remaining Tashkil, who ordered Mireille and Kirika to kill him. While a target, Prince Myshkin temporarily lived with Kirika until Yuri eventually found him and began to take him home. However, on his way home, he fell unconscious on the ground. Kirika brought him back to his home, where a doctor named Dr. Svenson determined that he had little time left to live. Later that night, Kirika went back to his house determined to kill him, but decided against it when she saw him sitting with two children who told him how much they missed him. She later returned to his house, where she entered his room initially to his surprise. She held up her gun and he shut his eyes, placidly accepting his fate. A single shot killed him instantly, with the noise sending Prince Myshkin running in fear. Category:Targets